mlpcustomccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Format:Solitare
Original post from /r/mlpccg by /u/krysto2012, edited to wiki formatting by User:torrentails Foreword So I cooked up this strange alternate format and thought I ought to share it with you guys. Into the Everfree Forest is a 1-player game mode, it can be played with a 2nd player piloting the "Troublemaker Deck", but this is not necessary. The objective here it to compete versus an automated deck of Troublemakers, which you can find here. Naturally you don't have to use this specific deck, and after the directions on how to play, I'll list some suggestions for cards to include/exclude based on necessity or preference. The idea Monsters from the Everfree Forest and beyond are making their way into Ponyville and making your job of solving Problems all the harder! They'll try to interfere with your Problems, so it's up to you to stop them. Into the Everfree Forest is played with a single (your) Problem deck versus the listed deck, which operates very different from a normal draw deck. In this format, the player always goes first. The objective will be to eliminate the entire enemy deck. The Troublemaker's turn #Reveal the top card of the deck. Note the card's type. #If the revealed card was a Troublemaker, check the TM Deck's side of the Problem and do one of the following: #*If the TM Deck controls fewer Troublemakers at the Problem than the Problem's bonus, play the revealed Troublemaker to the Problem, immediately uncover it, and treat that Troublemaker as a colorless Friend card. If that Troublemaker was a Villain it does not frighten any characters at its Problem. This Friend-TM's card text still applies! You cannot challenge these TMs normally, but you will get a shot at their points later. #*If the Troublemaker deck has as many Friend-TMs (or more) in play as the Problem's bonus, play the revealed card face-down as an actual Troublemaker, it will uncover next turn. #If the revealed card was not a Troublemaker, and instead a Resource, Event, or Character (assuming you put any in the deck), play it immediately. Optional: If the revealed card would have no effect (ie a Very Startling when no 0-power Friends are in play), this card is discarded and a new card is flipped - this rule is recommended. #Uncover any face-down Troublemakers, if able. If the TM Deck has any cards in its discard pile, put a number of cards from bottom of the discard pile onto the bottom of the draw deck equal to twice revealed TM's bonus. Example, if a Troublemaker is uncovered with a 2-point bonus, put 4 cards from the bottom of the discard pile onto the bottom deck. #*If face-up TMs violate uniqueness at this point, choose one at random to be moved into the Friend-TM position, that TM becomes a Friend-TM. #*If the player controls any face-up Troublemakers or there is a face-up Villain, the TM-deck will attempt to confront them now. #Activate any optional effects on cards, such as Canterlot Hedge Maze, the TM deck does not have to pay to use these effects. #If there are any TM-Friends in the deck's home, or there are any Frightened TM-Friends in play, choose one of these at random and move it to the Problem/Rally it. #Confront any Problems, if able. The deck scores points naturally. #End TM Deck's turn. Major rules #The player cannot challenge TM-Friends normally. #If the player would score points, they put 2 cards from the top of the TM deck into its discard pile instead. #All decisions that would be made by the TM deck are made at random. #The player's objective is to discard every card from the TM deck, while the TM deck aims to score 15 points before its deck runs out of cards. #In order to confront the Problem deck, the TM deck only needs a number of TM-Friends equal to the Problem's printed bonus in order to confront it, however if the total power of TM-Friends meets the power requirements of a Problem, the deck will confront that Problem (this will not prevent the deck from playing additional TM-Friends in the future if this is the case). #Single Problem Faceoffs occur as normal - if the player wins this faceoff, any TM-Friends at the Problem are defeated, their bonuses scored as well. If the player loses this faceoff, the TM-Friends are not defeated and are sent to the TM-deck's home, from where they will be moved one per turn. #The TM deck cannot draw, gain action tokens, or discard cards – if a TM-Friend in play would be returned to its hand, it is put on top of the deck instead. #This won't typically matter, but the number of action tokens gained per turn may occasionally be based off of the player's score – if this is ever the case, it might be worth keeping track of said score, though it has no bearing on the player's win condition. Notes and modifications Cards such as the Manticore and Queen Chrysalis maintain their effects even when played as TM-Friends, process their effects as if a Troublemaker faceoff was happening (for the sake of Queen Chrysalis, whether or not you count additional TM-Friends as valid targets is up to you). The same applies to Ahuizotl, the Parasprites, Pony of Shadows and Quarray Eels. While in the Friend position, Troublemakers literally count as Friends – they can be dismissed and banished normally, though whether or not doing so will give you their bonus is up to you! For the sake of cards such as Threat Against Canterlot, ignore the card's effects if a Troublemaker is being played as a Friend, however you are welcome to make house rules for and against such cards. Some suggested cards for the deck include: Forest Owl, Nightmare Moon and Timberwolf (though some drawback to the TM deck should be considered due to Timberwolf's power level in this scenario, perhaps only as a one-of?) - Prince Blueblood, Jetset/Upper Crust/Lightning Dust are not recommended to maintain flavor. You are not restricted to 3x of a single card in the TM deck, feel free to modify quantities of cards to your heart's content. Remember, Canterlot Hedge Maze will be used every turn by the TM Deck, its targets selected at random. Go, Feed will trigger if a player loses a Problem Faceoff involving a TM Friend with it. It is up to you how you'd like to handle Red Dragon's pay-to-turn effect. You are welcome to consider the Dragon “frightened” for the sake of the game's mechanics, though feel free to get creative. For the sake of Biff! Pow! And the Hard Way, feel free to go to town on the TM-Friends. Category:Custom Formats